


【长篇HE】归魂·16

by Moyouyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou
Kudos: 2





	【长篇HE】归魂·16

第八章B

白宇在C市只呆到第二天中午就不得不匆匆赶回《LIE》剧组，但他没想到朱一龙居然在第二天晚上出现在了他的酒店门口。

他正在被朱一龙紧紧抵在墙面上亲吻。男人在这种事情上总是少不了争夺主动权的本能。开始的温柔试探非常短暂，唇瓣的缱绻只持续了几秒，朱一龙已经忍不住含住了他肖想已久的那颗嫣红的唇珠，恰好满足了白宇喜欢吮吸爱人下唇的习惯。

不到这一刻，白宇其实一直有点隐隐的担心，因为他一直觉得自己对朱一龙缺少男人对爱人的欲望，似乎灵魂伴侣的意思占的比重太大。他是很喜欢很喜欢他龙哥的颜的，每一寸他都觉得好看，但是他不知道自己是否有那种肉体的欲望。而当朱一龙坚实又炙热的身躯密密实实的贴合自己的时候，当朱一龙有力的手臂干脆利落的环住自己的腰背，白宇立刻放心了。他突然迸发的情欲就像现在彼此缠绕的呼吸，炙热，扑面而来。

朱一龙就没有这种顾虑，天知道他想了这个人多久。在几年前他就会不由自主的去看那玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇，哪怕是采访中也控制不住自己；他会忍不住去触碰他，整理下头发，蹭蹭他肩膀，故作无事的虚握住他的手臂，轻轻的划过；他不知道多少次对着白宇的照片和视频发散出旖旎的遐想……这是他梦想成真的一刻。白宇薄薄的身子被他紧压在自己和墙壁之间，他的肩背上紧紧的环着白宇的手臂，实在是色情又温馨。朱一龙含着白宇的小小的唇珠，轻轻的舔弄，同时感觉到自己的下唇被微微拉扯过去，像是被一个小奶猫吮吸。

朱一龙先抵了舌头进去追寻白宇的舌，腻在一起搅动的让房间的温度又上升了几度。不一会儿白宇脱开缠绵，推着朱一龙的舌发起了反攻，他舔过朱一龙的齿龈，轻轻滑过他的上颚。朱一龙似乎轻轻颤了一下，压得白宇更紧了，他的手掌顺着白宇宽松的大t恤伸进去，在裹着一层皮肤的薄薄的肌肉上滑动。平心而论朱一龙的吻技远远没有白宇好，朱一龙已经觉得自己沉醉了，怀里紧紧抱着自己的爱人，下身已经起了反应。两人全身紧贴，白宇自然是感觉到了，模模糊糊的轻声笑了一下。

朱一龙虽然是压着人的那个，但似乎也并没有在接吻上站到绝对的主动，更不要说这个小孩还不知死活的得瑟和挑衅，撺掇着他内心深处的征服欲和压抑的情欲熊熊燃烧。他火热的吻终于向下流连，滑过毛茸茸的胡茬子，一口含住了白宇的喉结。白宇的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，感觉到朱一龙的手已经朝下盖住了他要命的地方。

白宇也不甘示弱的伸手。男人天然都就更懂得如何更舒服，很快两个人都有点受不了，磕磕绊绊的往床边走去。白宇的上衣已经被脱掉了，朱一龙的上衣则被拉高，大片的肌肤相贴，几乎长在一起，燃起火苗熔断俩人的理智。白宇的裤子被拉开了，他俩一起倒向大床的时候，朱一龙正把手掌探进去。

但白宇脑海中却拉响了另一根警报线，这个摔下去的体位对他很不利。以前他听老妈教育过他姐姐，说结婚之后第一次是谁做饭谁洗碗，以后谁就要做一辈子。白宇很聪明，很会触类旁通，他觉得同理可得，第一次两个人倒在床上是什么体位，会决定什么了不得的事情。出于直男的敏锐直觉，他觉得这个了不得的事情不能轻易退让，所以他准备不动声色的翻身压着他龙哥。

朱一龙倒没有任何反抗，他全副身心都沉醉在终于能和爱人缠绵，什么体位他都来者不拒。不过在动作中，白宇不小心碰到了朱一龙小腿上的伤口，朱一龙忍不住痛呼了一声。这下子白宇完全清醒了，手忙脚乱的坐起来，赶紧去卷朱一龙的裤腿：“碰着了是吗？快给我看看！你说说你，是不是虎？你这能出院吗？你就跑过来？”一直没听到朱一龙的回答，他看了小腿伤口没有出血，才放心抬头去看朱一龙。

朱一龙暖暖的笑着，圆圆的眼睛不知道是反射了哪处灯光，璀璨的让人不敢直视。他懒洋洋的说道：“小白，我想你了……”这谁受得了？！这，谁受得了？！白宇认命的倾身过去又吻了朱一龙一下，然后一本正经的道：“好好休息！先养好伤！”朱一龙依旧笑眯眯的：“先养好伤，然后呢？”白宇忍不住抬起手掌虚虚盖住了自己的脸，逃避的刨开被子躺在一边床上乖乖盖住了被子。朱一龙低低笑了一声，也躺在了他身边盖好了被子，轻轻咬着白宇的耳朵说：“你得帮我个忙，我才睡得着吧……”

互相帮助还是进行了，既然爱人就躺在身边，没必要还硬着睡一夜。白宇不知道为啥，明明朱一龙是更有性格包袱的那一个，但他俩的关系上，自己好像莫名的更羞涩。这样不行，下回我得注意下自己的心态，怎么还娇羞了呢！白宇这样想着，在忿忿不平和暗自决心中睡着了。

白宇之前赶戏，朱一龙辗转赶回来，都很累。两个男人就这样头靠着头黑甜一觉，一口气睡到了第二天中午。白宇一夜无梦，他很少这么扎扎实实的睡过一觉了，竟生出了一股再世为人的快感。他翻身侧躺，去看身边睡着的朱一龙。  
朱一龙还没醒，他皮肤像是上好的骨瓷，其实有皱纹，但每一条都像是一个含义深远的温柔故事。他的鼻梁高挺，眉毛浓密，又长又密的睫毛像是墨线一勾，又像是随时睁开了一点眼睛在看谁。他的嘴唇挺薄，唇色本来比较淡，但经过昨天晚上的热吻，现在颜色深了一点。

白宇这样看着他，倒没生出什么旖旎的念头，满心都是一种饱涨的满足感，好像毕生追求的就是这样一个早晨，他俩暖暖的躺在被窝里，呼吸相闻。白宇记得《镇魂》原著里赵云澜好像说过，一个男人一旦不只有细腰大长腿，还有这种过日子的心，那就没跑了，就是奔着一辈子去的。他正想着，朱一龙缓缓睁开眼睛醒了，嘟嘟囔囔的问他：“你醒了？看什么呢？”

白宇好像挺感叹：“龙哥，你有没有觉得挺奇怪的。我俩好像才在一起，就刹都刹不住，还那么自然？”

“没什么奇怪的，我们才在一起，但是相爱很久了……”朱一龙一只手揉了揉眼睛，漫不经心的回答他，然后坐起来准备去洗漱，却没听到白宇的动静。朱一龙回身笑着去拉白宇：“干嘛，还不起床？你今天没戏吗？”

他回身看到白宇的眼神，瞬间就觉得“砰砰”的心跳敲击着自己的胸膛。那是极致爱恋又满足的眼神，好像他怎么爱自己都爱不够，又好像他也懂自己不能精确描述的爱，并为此感到欢欣和满足。

我们才在一起，但是我们已经爱的够深够久了……


End file.
